


Different Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled and approached one pet alligator. He viewed it snarling.





	Different Alligators

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled and approached one pet alligator. He viewed it snarling. His eyes widened as soon as it snapped at him and yanked his trousers down. The Sewer King scowled after he glanced at his blue and white striped boxers. After pulling his trousers up, he focused on the alligator. ''Are you going to be nice?'' 

The alligator ceased snarling.

*I don't know which alligator I'll get.* The Sewer King never laughed as he scratched the alligator's snout. He remembered his children never returning with lots and lots of pretties for him recently. The Sewer King heard their footsteps. His smile came back. Perhaps his pet was going to snap near them. 

The Sewer King viewed many children approaching the alligator. His eyes were wide again as soon as it wagged its tail.

 

THE END


End file.
